1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power source control systems, and in particular, operation, management and monitoring for implementation of a hydrogen gas generator system and additional related implementation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply and source operating systems, such as generators, utilize various power supplies and resources for power generation. For instance, hydrogen generators utilize hydrocarbon containing fluids to produce a mixture of hydrogen (H2) and oxygen (O2) gases, typically in a 2:1 molar ratio, the same proportion as water. While many power supply and source systems operate smoothly through normal use and operation, over time these systems typically deteriorate. Routine maintenance is required to keep such systems operating smoothly and efficiently.
A conventional approach for maintaining power supply and source systems is through periodically scheduled maintenance and/or cleaning procedures. However, a system may fail or not work efficiently during these intervals of routine maintenance and/or cleaning. This often leads to parts, or even entire systems, needing repair and/or replacement. Also, decreased operating efficiency of the power supply systems leads to less efficient use of energy resources, increased costs and increased wear and tear on the systems themselves.
Accordingly, needs continue to exist in the art for improved systems, operations, management and monitoring of power supply systems that enable the power supply systems to run smoothly, efficiently, at reduced costs, and provide reduced intervals of required maintenance and/or cleaning.